The Screamers Outtakes
by KiyaRaven
Summary: Just some bits and pieces that are extra to the main story. *Contains language and lemons*
1. 630pm The Lemon That Never Was

**Chapter Notes**

_**Hey all. This little piece is dedicated to all of your who feel sorry for poor cock-blocked Alice and Jasper.**_

_**This scene was eluded to in Chapter 16 – Unspoken Truths, but never actually happened because of the incident with James.**_

_**Well, here's how it would have gone if Alice and Dr. Hale had managed to get their freak on. I hope you enjoy it.**_

**The Screamers – Outtake**

**6.30pm – The Lemon That Never Was**

**APOV**

I stood outside Jasper's door, fingering the lapel of my red trench-coat nervously with one hand as I watched the minutes tick by slowly on my Cartier watch with the other. It was 6.28pm. I had two minutes before I was due to walk through the door and come face to face with Dr. Mc I'm-going-to-tell-you-exactly-what-to-do-and-you're-going-to-fucking-do-it-because-for-some-bizarre-and-fuckhot-reason-my-ridiculously-horny-sex-voice-bypasses-all-your-logic-processes-and-goes-straight-to-your-desperately-needy-girl-parts-that-have-been-pining-for-my-rock-hard-cock-for-the-past-three-years-and-if-they-don't-get-fucked-thoroughly-in-the-very-near-future-they-are-going-to-give-up-having-sex-as-bad-fucking-joke-and-drag-your-sorry-ass-to-a-goddamn-convent.

Wow. That was a long rant. It was now 6.29pm.

I took some deep breaths and smoothed my coat with my hands. It hadn't escaped my notice that my nipples were already hard with anticipation. When Jasper had asked me to come tonight – wait, no he didn't ask...he demanded I come here tonight - specifically without underwear, I had felt a strange and unusual thrill at his words.

My sexual experience had been limited, to say the least, and what little experience I did have can only be described as...safe, boring. The six men I had slept with during my life had been adequate lovers, but I had yet to feel the ground-shattering pleasure I've read about in Cosmo. I was beginning to think it was all a massive hoax. I had never actually experienced an orgasm with a man, and I desperately hoped that Dr. McSexy-beyond-all-belief would be the man to take me where I had never gone before.

I glanced at my watch. 6.30pm – precisely. "Precise" was my middle name, after all.

I took a deep breath and wrapped my hand around the door-knob. I could feel the light sheen of sweat on my palm as I slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open. I walked into the shadowed hallway and gently closed the door. The apartment was quiet...dark. A prickle of panic ran up my spine as I wondered if Jasper had perhaps forgotten about our rendezvous.

I walked slowly down the hallway, seeing a faint glow of light a few feet ahead. I stepped into the doorway of Jasper's living room and froze. He was there, sitting in a large leather armchair, a floor-lamp standing behind him, which silhouetted him - his legs crossed casually, one elbow resting on the arm of the chair, his hand cradling his chin.

"Hello, Alice."

His voice flowed out of the shadows and caressed me, gliding across my body like a feather of sound, increasing my blood-pressure as I clenched my thighs to steady myself.

"Jasper, hi...I wasn't sure...."

"Stop taking, Alice."

I closed my mouth and tried to keep breathing. _Holy Jesus, that voice was fucking off the hook._ I wobbled slightly on my sky-high stilettos as I watched him slowly stand up and walk towards me. His face became clearer as he stepped out of the shadows and as usual I was left panting at his perfect beauty. He walked behind me and stopped, bending slightly so his mouth brushed my ear as he spoke.

"Alice, tonight, you will not speak unless I tell you to. You will not moan unless I tell you to. You will not touch me unless I tell you to. Do you understand?"

My mind raced. _Holy motherfucking God of all things slightly strange, yet unbelievably fucking sexy!_ I was so used to taking control - being the boss - but having Jasper speak to me in such a dominating tone was turning me on in ways I never thought possible. But I was confused - was I supposed to say something now? How did this game work?

I felt his warm breath on my ear and I shuddered as he whispered, "You may speak."

_May I? Fuck, I don't know if I can._

"Yes, Jasper," I said in a tremulous voice, "I understand."

"Good." He ran his nose over my ear and down my neck, inhaling deeply as he went, lighting a trail of fire on my skin that shot straight to my uterus. I drew in a shaky breath and watched as he casually sat back down in his chair.

"Now, Alice, I want you to strip for me, slowly. Can you do that? You may speak."

"Yes, Jasper," I whispered unevenly.

"Begin."

I trailed my fingers along the lapels of my jacket, stopping when I reached the knotted belt. I pulled the fabric gently, easing the end of the belt free from the knot, tugging it slowly apart. The belt released and I felt the waist of the coat float freely around me.

I closed my eyes to calm myself as I started to ease the jacket off my shoulders.

"Stop." My eyes flew open and I watched as Jasper reached behind him and grabbed the floor lamp, pulling it forward so that he was fully illuminated beneath its glow. "Keep your eyes open, Alice," he ordered firmly. "I want you to see my reaction as you undress for me."

Oh...good...God. He sat back in his chair and I registered the subtle fire in his eyes. He placed both his arms on the large leather armrests, palms down. "Continue."

I kept my eyes locked on him as I opened the trench-coat and let it fall heavily to the floor. His eyes widened and I heard a sharp hiss as he sucked in a lungful of air.

"Oh, God, Alice..." he groaned thickly. I watched, mesmerized as his right hand slowly ran up his thigh and came to rest on his obviously swollen crotch, squeezing his erection through his jeans. "Do you see how you affect me? How incredibly hard you make me?"

I nodded slightly as I fought to stay upright. My blood pounded south as my uterus exploded with longing and desperate need. My eyelids fluttered slightly as I watched him continue to touch himself.

"Does it arouse you to see me do this to myself, Alice?" he asked, his voice dark with desire. "You may speak."

I swallowed loudly. "Yes, Jasper. I find it mind-blowingly fucking hot."

He chuckled softly. "Good. Now, I want you to touch yourself for me, Alice. Show me how you'd like my hands to move on your body."

Oh Jesus. If only he knew how many times I had fantasized about his hands moving over my body, how many orgasms his phantom-hands had given me.

I ran my hands down my sides, stopping when I reached the tops of my thighs, then trailing them back up to my breasts. I saw his eyes darken as I cupped my breasts, gently rolling my hardened nipples between my fingers as my breathing quickened.

"Oh, God, Alice...yes."

My breathing was shallow and fast as my right hand caressed my hip and thigh, and I looked at him for approval as it came to rest on my aching sex.

He swallowed and said in a voice full of need and lust, "Yes, Alice, touch yourself...now."

I pushed my fingers into my moist folds, closing my eyes as they found my swollen clit. I circled my fingers slowly, relishing the electrical pulses that started building in my body with every pass. At this point I was so sensitive, the slightest touch was almost agonizing.

I heard Jasper moan softly. "Oh, Jesus, yes, Alice. You look so magnificent like that. Keep going."

I started to rub myself harder, my mouth dropping open as I felt my walls contract and tighten in response. I started panting as I felt my orgasm build inside me and I opened my eyes to see Jasper, eyes blazing as he hungrily watched me pleasure myself. His hand continued to squeeze his fabric covered erection and I groaned loudly at the sight.

Suddenly he stood up. "Stop."

I dropped my hand, panting roughly as he moved to stand in front of me.

"I didn't say you had permission to moan, did I, Alice?"

I blinked, perplexed. "You may speak."

"Um...no, Jasper."

"No. So now you must learn the consequences of your actions." He grabbed my hands and placed them on his chest. "Undress me, Alice, carefully."

My fingers trembled as I slowly unclasped the buttons on his shirt. My face burned crimson as I felt his dark eyes on me, scrutinizing my every move. When his shirt was open, I pushed it gently off his shoulders, gasping as I took in his physical magnificence for the first time. His body was beautiful – carved and lean and perfect – and my mouth salivated as I imagined running my tongue across the hard planes of his smooth chest.

"Now my pants, Alice," he ordered quietly.

I licked my lips as my fingers grazed the top of his jeans. I struggle to focus as my fingers unbuttoned his fly, revealing the length of his arousal straining against the taught fabric of his boxers. My gaze flicked up to his eyes as my pulse rate doubled. His mouth was open and chest was rising and falling rapidly as he watched me push his jeans slowly down his legs. He bent down, keeping his eyes on me as he quickly removed his jeans, taking off his shoes and socks at the same time.

He stood back up and I couldn't help but look at his body, his black boxer-briefs riding low on his hips revealing a delicious set of ripped abs. My body blazed as it registered his smooth skin and firm muscles, and I had to clench my fists to stop my eager hands from reaching out and caressing his stunning body.

He hooked his fingers into the waist band of his boxers and slowly pulled them down. My breath hitched violently as his magnificent erection sprang free, and I involuntarily licked my lips again as he stood up, allowing me to see him in all of his masculine glory.

"Do you like what you see, Alice," he asked in a low voice. "You may answer."

I struggled to speak. How could I put into words how profoundly his body affected me? My own body screamed out to be close to him, to feel him, to be felt by him, to absorb and surround him.

"You're perfect," I breathed.

His eyes fluttered slightly and suddenly the room enclosed around us, silent except for our shallow breathing. Our eyes locked and we both gasped at the passion that passed between us.

"Sit on the couch, Alice," he ordered. I obeyed, thrilling at the feel of the soft leather on my thighs and back. He knelt down in front of me, placing his hands on my knees and pushing them gently apart. His eyes dipped down to my sex and he groaned softly. "Oh, Christ, Alice. You have no idea how much I just want to bury my cock inside you right now, but I have something I need to do first."

Holy Jesus and all the fucking saints. My eyes rolled back in my head and I nearly came from the power of his words alone. I leaned back into the couch and tried to pull myself together, which was fucking pointless because at the same moment, his tongue started exploring my inflamed sex.

"Alice," he murmured, "I have waited so long to taste you like this." My back arched violently as he took my clit in his mouth and rolled it around with his tongue. My hands grasped at his hair as he licked and sucked me hungrily and I nearly lost my mind when he started moaning in pleasure against me. My walls tightened and spasmed instantly and before I could register what the fuck was happening I was being rocked by an almighty orgasm.

Jesus, I had imagined Jasper making me cum more times than I could count but the reality made the fantasy seem like a pathetic kiddie drawing next to this mind-blowing masterpiece.

"OH FUCK, JASPER, YES!" I yelled loudly. I threw my head back and gripped the leather tightly as my walls released in powerful waves of pleasure.

Jasper's head snapped up. "Alice? Did I say you could scream my name in ecstasy?"

I looked at him blearily, still dizzy from pleasure. "Huh? Wha...um...no, Jasper."

"No. I didn't. Maybe we need to find a way of keeping your mouth busy so we won't have any more unauthorized outbursts, what do you think?" He stood up and I stared shamelessly as I witnessed the sublime perfection of his gorgeous cock just inches from my face. I licked my lips involuntarily and looked up into his black/blue eyes. "Oh, fuck. Yes, Jasper. Please," I panted in anticipation as he looked down at me, mesmerizing me with the rise and fall of his beautiful chest.

"Tell me what you want, Alice."

I swallowed. "I want to taste you, Jasper. I want to touch you and lick you and take you in my mouth and give you so much pleasure your knees buckle. Please say yes."

He closed his eyes and I saw his fists clench at his sides. "Yes," he whispered.

I reached out and grazed his silky erection with my fingertips. He inhaled sharply and muttered obscenities under his breath. My tongue flicked out to taste him and he moaned in response. _Oh dear Lord._ Bringing him pleasure was almost as good as receiving it. Every part of me ached for him as I grasped him with my hand, lowering my mouth around him and thrilling at feeling his delicious length sliding in and out. I sucked his tip roughly and he buried his hands in my hair and cried out. "Oh Christ, Alice!"

Before I knew it he had scooped me off the couch and was lowering me onto his lap. My knees straddled his thighs and I gasped as he took my nipple in his mouth as he rolled the other one between his fingertips. I panted heavily as he sucked and nibbled me, and when he finally pulled away he was just as breathless as I was.

"Alice," he groaned, "I need to be inside you. Now. Tell me that's what you want too."

"Oh, fuck, yes Jasper. I need you, please."

I gasped as he positioned himself at my entrance and we both panted roughly. "Alice, I'm going to bury myself in you now, and I don't want you to hold back. Tell me everything you're feeling and thinking. Tell me what I do to you. Do you understand?"

I kissed him hungrily, sucking on his tongue and pulling his hair roughly. I pulled back and rasped, "Yes, Jasper. I understand. Now for fuck's sake, slide your beautiful cock inside me before I lose my fucking mind."

With one smooth move he slid into me and pushed down on my shoulders, joining us so deeply and completely that we both groaned loudly and froze, reveling in the sensation of our bodies melding and throbbing together.

"Oh, God," he groaned softly. "Don't move, Alice, please. Just let me feel you around me." He trailed his fingertips across my arms and down my sides, finally cupping my breasts reverently. He grazed his thumbs over my nipples and I couldn't help but circle my hips in response. I was in fucking heaven. Feeling him inside me, filling me up, was everything I imagined it would be and more. I lifted my hips up and then slid back down, relishing the jolt of pleasure as his cock hit my g-spot.

"Jesus, Jasper...you feel incredible inside me..."

I started riding him, lifting up and pushing down strongly. He started lifting his hips up to meet mine and my walls tightened around him, hugging him as he pumped into me. He grabbed my hips, adding even more pressure to our thrusts, and we gazed at each other in stunned amazement as our bodies gave each other exactly what we needed.

I leaned down and kissed him, holding his face in my hands as I poured three years of longing and emotion into our frantic lovemaking. I felt the familiar coil of my orgasm start to tighten and I slammed myself down onto him, desperate for release.

"Yes, Alice," he breathed as he reached down and started rubbing my clit, "cum, baby. I need to feel you cum around me."

His fingers circled me expertly as a whole new set of electrical pulses started firing inside me. I clenched around him tightly, closing my eyes as I waited for the ecstasy of my crashing release. Suddenly, I was there. I felt my walls spasm and tighten around him as he thrust into me even harder and I screamed out as mind-blowing waves of pleasure rocketed through me.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, JASPER, YES!!"

He continued to pump into me as I pulsed around him, and then he was yelling and grunting as his own climax sent him soaring over the edge.

"Oh, Jesus...Alice! God, YES!"

We rocked gently against each other as the last waves of our orgasms faded.

He reached up and kissed me softly before taking my face in his hands and looking me in the eyes.

"Oh my God, Alice, that was...hell, I can't even describe how good it was." He trailed his fingertips across my cheeks, a faint smile lighting his face. "Let me just say, waiting three years to experience something as incredible as that? TOTALLY worth it."

I smiled and ran my hands over his chest. He closed his eyes and moaned gently, and I felt him hardening inside me. "I agree Dr. Hale. Lucky for us we don't have to wait another three years before we do it again."

He flipped me onto my back and started moving, sliding in and out with delicious slowness. Oh, fuck yes Dr. Mc Not-only-am-I-fuckhot-gorgeous-and-annoyingly-clever-but-I-also-have-a-cock-with-an-inhumanly-short-recovery-time.

"Hmmm...yes, Miss Cullen, lucky us."

***

**There ya go. A little Jalice schmexin to get you by until the next chappie.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. What If?

**Chapter Notes**

**Welcome to the second Screamers outtake.**

**This one was requested by several people, but I dedicate it to my home-girl and fellow perv, hunterhunting – love you babe.**

**To my Godess Beta, Catty-Wan – you light up my life, you give me hope to carry on (sing along if you know the words.)**

**People have been commenting on the sexual tension between Rpattz and Bella, and because I have no intention of letting those kids near each other's sexy parts in the main story, I thought I would give them some hypothetical schmexin' over here. This is the alternate universe version of Rob and Bella's fight in Chapter 20.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**The Screamers Outtakes**

"_**What If...? - A Citrus Flavoured Hypothetical"**_

"ROB, GIVE ME THE FUCKING PHONE, RIGHT NOW, ASSHOLE!!"

I leapt at Rob, wrapping around him like a monkey and grasping at the phone. His long arm held it just out of my reach and so I did the only thing I could think of - I ran my hands down his chest until my fingertips came to rest on his nipples. "Bella no! Stop...please...BELLA!! NO!!!!" I wrenched them viciously and he dropped the phone and shrieked in pain as his hands came up to rub his chest.

"BLOODY HELL!!"

He glared at me furiously and suddenly the gawky, dorky Rob I knew and loved disappeared and in his place stood a frowning, intense, sexy-assed man I'd never seen before. Holy Jesus. His eyes bore into me and I felt electricity pass between us.

_Get away from him, Swan. This is bad. Very bad. _

"That's it, Swan.," he seethed quietly as I felt a deep tingling begin inside me. "That's the last bloody straw." He started advancing on me as I backed out of the bathroom.

"You," he fumed in a dark voice, "just made a fucking huge mistake, my dear. You think it's ok to shamelessly abuse my man-nipples? Well it's fucking not okay, lady. In fact, I think it warrants a bit of tit for tat...let's see how you like it, shall we?!" He lunged at me, his fingers grazing my arm and setting it on fire as I ran into the living room and took refuge behind the couch. I whipped around just in time to see him hurdle the couch in a single leap. His arms closed around my waist as he tackled me to the ground.

He landed on top of me and for a brief moment we were both winded, then he looked down at me and said "Right, let's see how you like having your nipples abused." An evil glint flashed behind his eyes and my breath sped up as he moved on top of me.

He straddled me and spread his hands wide, wiggling his fingers menacingly as he slowly brought them down toward my chest. I giggled crazily as I batted his hands away. He started laughing as he grabbed my hands and pushed them to the floor above my head. Our eyes locked as he held my hands down, his face hovering above mine, his warm breath washing over my skin in quick shallow puffs, his eyes darkening more with each passing second.

I panicked as my heart-rate doubled and I felt something pass between us. We were both searching each other's faces, unsure what the hell was happening in our bodies. I saw confusion and lust cross his face, before he shook it off and tried to lighten the mood. Unfortunately for me, everything he said sounded so damn sexy I was starting to become unhinged. I felt strange, nervous laughter bubbling inside me as he gazed down on me with his compelling, tractor-beam eyes.

"Now, now..." he breathed, a slight smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. "You know you must be punished, there's no point in trying to avoid it. Best to just lie back and take what's coming to you."

"That's what she said," I giggled, snorting indelicately as I broke into a fit of hysterical laughter.

Rob guffawed loudly and soon we were lying side by side on the floor, holding our sides as tears ran down our faces.

As our laughter died, we sighed in unison as we turned to look at each other. Rob reached over and swept his thumb gently across my cheek, wiping away my laugh-tears. I suddenly became aware of how beautiful his hands were and I was struck again at how similar they were to _his. M_y breath caught as I felt a trail of sparks as he stroked my face.

His smile faded as we looked at each other, and the air between us became thick with tension. My breathing picked up as I felt the intensity in his eyes. I'd never noticed how magnetic they were before, and I felt myself being drawn into him, unable to look away.

"Bella," he said quietly, his voice low and needy, "Edward is such an idiot for leaving you." His fingers traced my jaw line and my pulse raced, out of control. His fingers were softer than Edward's – smoother - and all of a sudden I saw the Rpattz that millions of women all over the world lusted after. I saw his chiseled jaw and perfect mouth. I saw the longing in his eyes and realized that he wanted me, and God help me, I wanted him too, desperately and irrationally. Maybe it was the fact that he reminded me so much of..._him..._but _he_ was gone...and this man...this man wanted me and that's when I stopped comparing them and realized that _this man_ was a fucking sex god all on his own.

I reached over and traced his mouth with my thumb, marveling at how soft his lips were.

He sighed and his warm breath caressed my hand. "Bella," he groaned, "stop, please. I'm not strong enough to stay away from you if you do things like that to me."

I raised myself on one elbow and brought my face over to his. "Then don't," I breathed as I brought my mouth down. Our lips met tentatively and I breathed in his scent. It was a mixture of sweet and salty and smokey and it made my thighs go up in flames. I felt him suck in a lungful of air as I traced his jaw with my fingers, his stubble rough and hard beneath my exploring hand. I started moving my lips over his and heard him hum in satisfaction as my hands tangled in his hair. I felt his tongue sweep across my lips and I opened my mouth to meet it with my own.

Suddenly the smoldering desire that had been steadily building inside me erupted to life as his tongue plunged into my mouth. I groaned and pushed my body towards his as he rolled on top of me and coaxed my legs apart with his knee.

"Oh, God, Rob..." I panted heavily as he placed his weight on my pelvis. He kissed me again, his tongue and lips roaming over mine expertly, sucking and tasting and making me moan into him as he pressed himself against me.

"Bella," he breathed as he started trailing fiery, open mouthed kisses down my throat, sucking gently on my jugular as his tongue flicked out and caressed my pulse. "God, you are so beautiful..."

I grasped at his back, feeling the lean muscles move and tense as he tangled his hands in my hair, taking my mouth again and kissing me fiercely. I kept moving down until my hands rested on his denim-clad ass, and I moaned as I squeezed him, grasping his firm cheeks and pushing him harder against me.

"Oh, fuck...." he moaned loudly.

Suddenly he pulled himself away and stood up, panting heavily and running his fingers roughly through his hair.

"Bella, wait...stop. We can't do this. You're my friend. My very hot, sexy, extremely fuckable friend, but my friend nonetheless...and Edward's my friend...and Alice is my friend...and if we take this any further then we are going to open a whole can of worms that can never be closed again."

I stood up too, nodding my head in agreement as I tried to steady my frantic breathing and the burning ache that was pounding between my thighs. "Oh, God, Rob, you're right...we can't do this."

He started pacing and all I could look at was the way his jeans hugged his long legs. His shirt was slightly too short and as he turned it sprang up to give me a tantilizing glimpse of his fuck-hot happy trail. Oh, Jesus. It was like up until now our friendship had made me blind to his extreme hotness, but suddenly I'd tasted his addictive deliciousness first-hand and now I was like a Survivor contestant standing at an all-you-can-eat buffet but only allowed to have the soup – fucking ravenous and desperate for more. I tried to concentrate on what he was saying, but all I could do was will myself to stand still and not rip his clothes of his body like a shameless hussy.

"Look, Bella, I've seen you and Edward together, and I've seen the look that Edward gave me when he thought I was coming onto you and quite frankly, it made my balls shrivel...and Alice? Jesus, I'm fucking terrified of Alice even when she's not threatening my life and my nipples, and if either of them found out about this...and us...and the fucking hot moment we just had, I would be a walking dead-man, so I really don't see any way for this to end well, apart from the fact that I'm sure the sex would be staggeringly mind-blowing but then my post-coital bliss would be completely ruined by the fact that I couldn't hold you in my arms because I would be extremely...well, now, what's the word? Oh yeah - DEAD!"

He stopped pacing and glared at me and my girl parts lit up like a fucking Christmas tree. Why did I find his anger so damn arousing? "You're right, Rob," I said, trying like hell to convince myself. "I'm sorry I kissed you. I...Jesus...I just...argh...I just fucking needed to, ok? But it was wrong, I know. We just need to settle the fuck down and go back to being friends."

He rubbed his face roughly with his hands. "Oh, God...it felt so fucking good, but yes, Swan, it was wrong."

"So wrong," I agreed, as I imagined myself licking his fingers like they were candy.

He stared at me and a bolt of electricity passed between us. His eyes darkened and I suddenly forgot how to breathe. "So, Swan, if we want to continue spending time together, I guess we need to agree on some guidelines, ok?"

I could see his chest rising and falling quickly and I ached to nuzzle into it and inhale him.

"Um...yeah...good idea. What did you have in mind?"

He frowned. "Well...um...I guess, first of all, we shouldn't kiss each other...right?"

"Yeah. Definitely no kissing. Kissing is wrong," I panted as my eyes fixated on his perfect lips.

He nodded. "Um...but friendly kissing would be ok, right?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. Like, kissing on the cheek is fine."

"Of course, forehead is fine too. Hand? Acceptable."

"Yeah, just not...um...you know..."

"Exactly, we just can't...um..." His eyes locked on mine and we both inhaled loudly as our mutual desire filled the distance between us. "Oh, Christ, Bella...." He rubbed his eyes and groaned and when he looked back at me his eyes were blazing. "Well we certainly shouldn't do something like this for example..."

He strode over to me and claimed my mouth fiercely, grabbing my ass and plunging his tongue into my mouth as I gasped and wrapped my hands desperately around his neck. I wound my fingers in his hair and tugged roughly as he groaned into my mouth, setting my blood on fire as it coursed through my veins.

I wrenched my mouth away and panted, "Yes, we definitely shouldn't do that. That is so wrong."

"So is this," he growled as he ripped my shirt open and started palming my breasts with his skilful hands.

"Oh, fuck, yes, Rob....that is so fucking wrong..." He brought his mouth down to me and traced a white hot trail of nibbling kisses across my collar-bone before moving down to my lace-covered nipples. "Oh...ungh...God, nibbling my breasts? Definitely shouldn't do that..." I threw my head back and gasped as his hot mouth worked me into a mindless frenzy.

I grabbed his hair, gripping it in my hands and pulling his head back, exposing his neck to me.

"Ung, fuck, Bella..."

"This is probably a bad idea too," I panted as I stood on my toes and suckled his neck, running my hands across his chest as he inhaled raggedly.

"Oh, Jesus Christ...Bella...we have to stop. I've wanted you since the first moment I met you, but you and Edward? You love Edward, not me."

I trailed my hands down to the front of his shirt and frantically pulled the buttons open. "Rob, Edward left me," I gasped breathlessly as his hands pushed my hair away from my face. "He left me and smashed my heart into a millions pieces so the fact that I love him is pretty fucking irrelevant at the moment. He's not here. You are."

I opened his shirt and ran my hands across his muscled chest and abs. He closed his eyes and groaned, "Oh, Christ, Bella...I'm trying to do the right thing here."

"Don't," I whispered as I bent my head to lick his nipples.

"Oh, FUCK, woman!" He grabbed my head and pulled it up to his as he took my mouth desperately. I pushed his shirt off and trailed my hands over his beautiful body as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. I gasped as I felt his erection press into me and I pulled back to look into his eyes.

"We're supposed to be focusing on the wrong things at the moment, Pattinson, or have you fucking missed the point of what we're doing?"

"You want me to show you what we shouldn't be doing right now?" he challenged. "Fine. Edward would fucking kill us both if he saw me do this." His eyes burned into me as he grabbed my ass roughly and hoisted me around his waist, claiming my mouth as I ground myself against him. I burned with need as he pressed me up against the wall and devoured my mouth and neck, and I whimpered softly as his erection pulsed the most delicious pressure into my throbbing center. I rubbed myself against him and hooked my hands over his shoulders, digging my fingernails into his taught muscles as he crushed me passionately between his straining body and the wall.

My mind and body were quickly becoming unraveled. He was pressing all my buttons, even some I didn't know I had, and my need to consume him was becoming beyond desperate.

I untangled myself from him and he grudgingly set me down on the floor, keeping his dark eyes focused on me as he panted heavily.

"You want to see wrong, Pattinson? This is going to be so fucking wrong your head will explode."

I reached out and wrenched his jeans open pulling them down quickly before gaping in bewilderment at his boxers. "Fruit of the Loom, Rob? Really?"

He rolled his eyes. "Are you going to diss my boxers, Swan, or are you going to make my head explode, cause I know which one I'd fucking prefer."

"Right." I pulled down his boxers and quickly took him in my hand, grasping his hard shaft and squeezing tightly.

"Oh, FUCK, BELLA!" he roared loudly, falling back against the wall.

I leaned forward and took him completely in my mouth, sucking hard as I gripped the base of his length with my hand and pumped him firmly.

"Ungh...Christ. Wrong...so very, very wrong," he moaned, twisting his fingers in my hair as I hummed around him.

I knew that we had pretty much passed the point of no return now. We had ignited something too powerful in each other and like a glacier moving inexorably forward, we couldn't stop what was happening between us, and honestly, we didn't want to.

Suddenly, he gripped my head and drew me off him. "Wait...Bella, please, or my head really will explode. Fucking hell."

He pulled me back up to his mouth and kissed me deeply, wrapping himself around me and urging me backwards towards the dining room. As we reached the table he quickly unhooked my bra and ripped off my yoga pants and panties, lifting me up on the table and laying me down gently. His touch seared electricity across my skin as he ran his fingers across my breasts and down my stomach, finally drawing fiery circles on my thighs as my breath hitched and gasped. I watched in awe as he trailed his fingers down the back of my legs, hooking his hands under my knees and lifting them up before pulling my ass to the edge of the table and kneeling on the floor. He looked up at me, lust and desire oozing from his potent gaze as he growled, in the most ridiculously hot voice imaginable, "My turn."

Oh dear motherfucking God of all things orally mind-blowing.

He brought his face between my legs and started playing me like a fucking harmonica. His lips and tongue moved across me like he had a GPS of all of my erogenous zones and I writhed and flailed as he grabbed my hips and pushed his face further into me.

"Oh, fuck, yes, Rob..."

Every muscle in my core started contracting inwards as he worked his magical tongue across my swollen clit, and I moaned loudly into the still silence of the deserted apartment.

"Rob, please..." I begged as I pulled him to his feet. He stood up and moved between my legs. "Please..."

He gazed at me, knowing what I was asking of him, knowing that he could either choose to give it to me or walk away, knowing that what we were doing would change our relationship forever.

He clenched his fists and growled as he walked over and grabbed his jeans, pulling out a condom from his pocket and ripping it open. He quickly rolled it down his length and stepped back to kiss me, wrapping my legs around his waist as he positioned himself at my entrance.

"Oh Jesus, Swan...tell me to stop...please," he groaned as he nuzzled my neck.

"I can't," I panted, trailing my hands over his back and arms. "Rob, please..."

He groaned loudly and drove himself into me. "Oh, fuck, Bella!"

I gasped and threw my head back, wrapping my legs around him as he filled me, easing the empty ache and filling it with throbbing pleasure. He froze inside me and dropped his head onto my shoulder, panting warm air that floated over my body. "Bella, if this is so fucking wrong then why the hell does it feel so right?"

I pulled his face to me and kissed him deeply, groaning into his mouth as he started moving slowly, sliding his length in and out of me as I tightened around him. "Oh, Jesus, Rob...you feel amazing...God..."

"Fuck, Swan. Why the hell have we waited so long to do this?" He moaned and increased his pace, bending down to suckle my breasts. I cried out as the head of his cock started pounding my g-spot, sending jolts of spiraling pleasure into my ever-tightening core.

"Oh, yes...Rob....oh, yes...Rob."

I raked my fingernails across his back and he hissed and growled, taking it as a sign to pump into me more forcefully. He grasped my hips in his large hands, gripping them roughly as his thrusts became more frantic, and his beautiful voice echoed around the apartment as he groaned.

"Ungh...fuck, Bella. Christ, you are amazing. You feel fucking incredible around me..."

His words pulsed through me, mingling with the unbelievable thrill of his mind-blowing thrusts and I quickly found myself teetering on the edge of an all-powerful orgasm.

"Oh, Jesus, Rob....I'm so close...God, yes....more..."

He grunted loudly and brought his hand down between us, rubbing my clit and launching me into convulsions as my walls spasmed and clenched around him. "OH, FUCK, YES....ROB, YES!!"

He continued pounding into me as I felt myself gripping him fiercely, clenching and releasing and blowing my fucking mind, and then he was roaring with the force of his own climax. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, BELLA....OH, FUCK!"

He pushed into me and froze, wrapping himself around me as his cock pulsed and exploded inside me.

I buried my head in his neck as we both shuddered with the remnants of our orgasms, and I couldn't help but inhale his uniquely masculine scent one last time.

He stroked my back gently, resting his forehead on mine and covering me in his sweet breath. "Oh, for the love of God. Swan...that was...staggeringly fucking good."

I kissed him, sighing deeply as I said, "And yet, so wrong..."

He took my face in his hands and stroked my cheeks, his eyes darkening and blazing as he watched me lick my lips. "Well, if that's wrong, my incredibly fuck-tastic friend," he breathed in the king of all sex-voices, "then I don't ever want to be right."

I kissed him again and pulled his hair roughly as I groaned in agreement.

***


End file.
